1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a forming method for a variable-resistance nonvolatile memory element of which resistance value reversibly changes in response to an electric signal, and a variable-resistance nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variable-resistance nonvolatile memory device that includes a memory cell constituted by a variable-resistance nonvolatile memory element (hereinafter also simply referred to as a “variable-resistance element”) is now being developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-351780, I. G. Baek et al. IEDM 2004, p. 587, and, T. Ninomiya et al., VLSI 2012, p. 74).
The variable-resistance element is an element having a resistance value that is reversibly changeable in response to an electric signal, and is capable of storing data in a nonvolatile manner based on the resistance values.